Finding That Christmas Sprit
by ravenclawpride
Summary: Harry and Draco decorate their house for Christmas. D/H fluff!


'Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells...'

The high-pitched song drifted through the door, destroying the peace of the dark bedroom. Draco groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, but it did nothing to block out the noise. Sighing, he reluctantly rolled out from under the warm covers. He drew his breath in sharply as his bare feet came in contact with the frozen floor. Draco stumbled to the door, and wrenched it open.

"Argh!"

He yelled out as the light from the corridor hit his eyes.

Keeping his eyes half-closed, he felt his way to the lounge room. He leaned against the wall and glared at his boyfriend.

"Harry. What the fuck are you doing!?" he snarled.

"We're decorating the house for Christmas!" Harry said with a huge grin.

Draco stared back unbelievingly. He made his way to the couch and flopped down on it, pulling a cushion over his eyes.

"Turn off that Muggle music," he mumbled.

"Draco!" Harry whined as he sat down on the couch next to him. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Wishing it's in Fiji where it doesn't have to put up with this crap weather," Draco said, waving his hand towards the window, where the rain pounded against the glass.

Harry grabbed Draco's forearm and pulled him off the couch.

A few minutes later, Draco found himself covered in cobwebs, dust and god knows what else as he stood in the storage space in the basement of their apartment building. Harry was digging through a pile of junk and he dug out box after box, all marked with 'Harry and Draco's Christmas Decorations'. Draco looked around nervously, eyeing the dodgy-looking light bulb swinging from the ceiling. And what was that in the corner? Draco didn't even want to think. But curiosity got the better of him; he leaned in closer, and screamed.

"Oh my god, Harry, it's a spider! Quick, get me out of here, before it gets to my hair!" he cried.

Harry laughed and took a closer look at the spider.

"Draco, it's dead. Calm down," he said.

Draco sniffed. "Why couldn't we just have accio'd the boxes instead of coming down to this shithole?"

"It's more fun this way! You never know what we could find, it's like treasure hunting!" Harry replied enthusiastically.

He held up a lamp. "See, remember this? The first thing we ever bought together!"

Draco peered closely at it. "That's not ours. The lamp we bought is upstairs, on the coffee table."

"Oh, right," Harry said, and threw the lamp away.

They levitated the boxes upstairs and began to unpack them. Harry set up the Christmas tree in a corner of the living room, while Draco sat on the couch and 'supervised'. Then Harry unearthed the ornaments.

"Red and gold? No, way, Potter. My house is not the Gryffindor common room," Draco said.

"But we used green and silver last year!" Harry replied.

"And it looked so good! Precisely why we should use them again this year," Draco said.

"Okay, why don't we use gold and silver?" Harry proposed.

"No. The gold decorations are so cheap; they'll look crap next to my silver vintage ones."

"Then we'll buy new ones."

"Then we might as well buy new colours."

"Blue?"

"Ravenclaw... No!"

"Purple?"

"Pink!" Draco finally yelled.

Harry shrugged. "Okay, why not?"

After a shopping trip, Draco and Harry returned home with a brand new, sparkly, white Christmas tree and boxes of glittery, hot pink ornaments.

"I can't believe you talked me into buying that tree," Harry said. Secretly, he was pleased Draco was getting into the decorating.

"Well, if we're decorating, we might as well do it right! And Vogue says white and pink is in this season," Draco said.

They put up the new tree, after donating the old one to the doorman downstairs. Then Draco and Harry sat on the couch with a couple of glasses of wine, and levitated their new ornaments onto the tree, finishing it off with a pink star covered in glitter on the top.

Next, Harry, who had become a little intoxicated with the wine, went a little hyper with some tinsel, and began throwing it around, until it covered almost every surface. Draco managed to calm him down, informed him tinsel was 'so five years ago' and conjured up a strings of small crystal lights.

After that little situation, they hung up some stockings, hand-knitted by Mrs. Weasley, on the fireplace. Draco stared at them, head tilted.

"Hmm...Do you think Mrs Weasley would knit us some new hot pink ones?" he asked.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco on the nose. Draco covered Harry's face with his hand and pushed him away.

"Harry, don't do that! It makes me feel like a puppy!" Draco grumbled.

"You would make such a cute puppy!" Harry squealed.

"Hmm...Maybe you could tie me up and..." Draco trailed off as Ron climbed out of the fireplace.

"Ugh, and I thought it was safe to come over at two in the afternoon!" Ron grumbled.

"See, Ron? Told you we should have called first!" Hermione added as she appeared next to Ron.

"Decorating, I see..." Hermione said as she looked around.

"Oh, god, what is up with that tree?!" Ron asked, spotting the Christmas tree.

"Our colour scheme this year..." Harry laughed.

The four of them spent the afternoon in front of the warm fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, chatting and laughing. After Ron invited Harry and Draco over to The Burrow for Christmas dinner, he left with Hermione. Harry pulled Draco down on the couch.

"So, found your Christmas spirit yet?" he laughed.

"Yeah...with your help..." Draco replied as he leaned in to kiss Harry.

"I still think we should go to Fiji next year though..."


End file.
